Let's go for a Little Ride
by Dragonman75
Summary: The IS Academy is about to gain a new enemy besides Phantom Task, a criminal organization that is well renowned by multiple nations. But what they don't expect, is really fast cars getting involved. And, what'll our newest character do when he's up against one of the toughest cops out there, Cross? Possibly Rated T for voilence and mild language.


"_ALERT! ALERT! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN SECTOR 1-18! ALL AVALIABLE PERSONEL MOVE IN TO ENGUAGE!"_ flashing red lights and a high pitched alarm rang through the building, a dark figure flew by and several IS units followed in hot pursuit. They all were going down a large passageway, the figure was a lot faster than the IS's.

"FIRE!" they materialized assault rifles and open fired on them, they leap off the walls and swung their legs around knocking down two of the eight guards. Pulling out a standard issue pistol they fire at the rest, killing them then took off running. A blue laser bolt shot at it grazing their side, Cecilia was in her Blue Tears with her sniper rifle aimed right at them.

"You won't get away!" she fired again and again then suddenly the wall burst open with Houki slashing with her swords.

"Surrender the IS." She growled.

"Bring it." They said in a female voice, she pulls out the pistol as before and fires at the pipes above her making them disorientated. She took this moment to flee, she was outside running to an armored truck when suddenly a black car came flying out of the building behind her, nearly crushing her against it. Ichika, Laura, Charlotte and Ling surrounded her. The driver's door opens up and a bot wearing sunglasses steps out, black hair that was slightly long, removing the glasses, his eyes were brown, wearing a tight black shirt and dark jeans with combat boots. He pulls out a .44 magnum and aims it at her, sights lined up between her eyes.

"End of the line, Orimura Madoka."

Chapter 1: Change of Plans.

In a dark room where no light shines, a black cat sleeping soundly on a blanket on a dresser. Behind it are black curtains to block out light, the faint sounds of crickets chirping in the night. A heater whirring so it can warm up the room, mounted on the wall of a bed with a navy blue blanket with sky blue, black and white patterns on it. Covers a sleeping boy, his feet dangling of the edge of his bed, so you know he is taller than it. The only source of light in the room is from his clock which says 1:18 A.M. A cell phone vibrating with Indestructible from Disturbed playing, he grabs it and presses the talk button.

"What?" he groaned.

"_Jason, something's happened."_ A girl's voice said.

"Why the hell are you calling me at this hour, Marcy?" he yawned.

"_It's your sister… she's gone missing."_ She said and he shot up from his bed, he had brown hair the barely touched his ears.

"On my way." He hanged up and grabbed pants and headed out to his garage. Lifting up the doors, he flips on the lights to reveal a black Nissan GT-R. Inserting the keys into the ignition, her revs his engine which echo's throughout the area. Hitting the lights, he floors it out of his garage and takes off going SW. He comes to a sharp turn around, he changes to 1st gear then pulls on the emergency break and turning his wheel to drift around the turn then changing it back to 2nd before speeding off into the city streets, speed increasing as he changes gears. After about five minutes, he slams on the breaks in front of a large estate, black gates that are 20ft tall and stretch as far as the eye can see. The house behind it was enormous, marble columns supporting the large roof, two large wooden doors open up and a man with a suit and grey beard appeared.

"Greetings Sir Jason, milady is expecting you. Fast as always I see." He said in a dry voice, probably in his mid-fifty's. "She's down in her lab." Jason navigated his way through the maze like hallways to stand in front of a large painting with the statues of thousands of stone soldiers of the Terracotta Army. He pushes it to the side and sees a large black square with a green panel, he places a hand on it and it scans it.

"_Type in passcode."_ It requested, he types in the numbers 1375. _"Access granted. Welcome,_ _Jason."_ A large split appeared and began to get bigger, it exposed a hidden stairwell going downward below ground. Jason walks down stairs which were outlined by a green glow, like on computer brains, he enters a room where several large computer screens are around and full of bustling activity. People moving, carrying stuff, typing reading reports, etc. he spots a girl with her hair braided behind her going down her back, it was dark brown.

"Your late, Jason." She said not turning around.

"Talk to me, Marcy. What happened?" he grunted standing beside her.

"Nice to see you too." She said with sarcasm in her tone, typing in a few things a large scale map of Tokyo appeared. "As I'm already sure you know, your sister was on a mission in Tokyo to check on our branch there. Our last communications with her was 26 hours ago, we've got nothing since."

"Any new information about that IS that has the weapon that can cut through the AIC, Active Inertia Canceller projector?" he asked, she pressed a key and he got his answer. "The hell is this?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out, it has something other 3th Gen. Models don't have."

"I can see, Rank: S class IS Unit. It is more powerful than its successor as it has a lot more agility and power, and that's the prototype."

"You'll be heading there to investigate and take the IS and bring it back here." She gave him a soft smile. "And try not to get into too much trouble."

"Hah, me? Trouble? You need some fresh air." He joked turning on his heal and walking away.

"Jason," she hollered, he looks back to see her standing. "Don't I get a hug goodbye?" she opened her arms wide.

"What's with the sudden friendly act? Miss me already?" he joked and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Come back safely this time. And I mean bring Lilly back safely, I don't care about you."

"Bah, I knew it." He grunted, before parting from her. "You always like her more than me."

"Because she's not as experienced as you are, Grease Monkey, she has less training by her teacher." She nonchalantly pointed a finger at him.

"Oi! Can't blame me, she didn't pay attention!" he argued walking to the flight of stairs.

"Mataku, he's always got to blame her." She smiled shaking her head, Jason steps through the wall and it closes behind him, the butler was waiting for him there with a dossier file.

"Good luck sir." He said before wandering off to the kitchen. After an hour of driving, he makes it to the airport to buy a ticket, he showed security his pass port along with the searching, and he was slightly annoyed. His luggage was clean as they said so he takes is and heads for the lobby to wait for his plane's arrival. After three hours it lands ready for passengers to aboard or get off.

"Pardon me sir, but your ride is this way." A man wearing blue suit said motioning to the small jet on the runway. Trey enters without argument and chose his spot as the plane begins it's take off into the skies. His phone starts to ring playing Indestructible again, pressing talk he puts it on speaker.

"Yeah?"

"_Jason, we are going up against an organization that has never been heard of, and has stolen multiple IS units from around the globe. They are called: Phantom Task."_ Marcy explained. _"As you know, our weaponry is top of the line Military grade armaments. You got that?"_

"Understood." He cocked the shotgun he took before he had left. "Keep the Coffee hot, I'll be back before you know it."

"_Yeah right. Well, good luck and bring Lilly home."_ He was about to hang up but she spoke again. _"Jason…. I put a little something extra in there for you. Please be careful, good luck, I'll miss you."_ A click was heard to let him know she hung up. His hand was frozen in place, he hadn't expected to hear that from her. Shaking his head quickly, he hangs up before reclining in his chair and falling asleep.

IS Academy grounds, 08:40 A.M.

"So…" Orimura Sensei began, the whole class was staring at them. "Is that your excuse for being late?"

"Well, so basically, this unknown female student…" he was having a hard time explaining what was happening.

"I see." She took steps forward. "You were late because you prioritized a conversation with some girl you had never even met?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Dunois! Demonstrate the Rapid Switch for me now!" she ordered.

"What?" Charl got up from her seat and walked over to stand a few feet from Ichika.

"I'll begin the demonstration now." Raising her hand, in a flash she was already in her IS

"Umm, Charlotte?" she pointed her Assault Rifle at him.

"What is it, Orimura?" he had a freaked out look then it changed so he was terrified. "Let's get this started! Revive!" she unloaded several rounds on him making him yell in pain. All the students in the whole school were in the gym.

"Now, the student council president will explain the details." Ichika looked up from the ground to see a girl wearing red tights with a yellow vest over her uniform walk up to the podium to speak.

"Well, well, things have been hectic this year, so I haven't been able to properly introduce myself yet." Ichika's eyes went wide open and jaw dropped. "My name is Tatenashi Sarashiki. I'm the head of all students. Nice to meet you." She looked down at Ichika, who looked very surprised, and gave him a wink. He flinched, looking right, then left. The screen behind her changed orange and said: AGENDA: SCHOOL FESTIVAL

"So, as for the school festival coming up this month, I wish you all good luck, deciding what you want to do as a class." She opened the fan she had and it's kanji characters said: DEADLINE COMING SOON!

"Well, all the suggestions for our class entertainment are…" he began, 5 red projections were behind him and all of them were the options for the festival, all of which involved him. "…all declined!"

"What?" they all whined.

"Are you stupid or what? Who would want to do stuff like that anyway?"

"I would! I'm sure I would!"

"What?" he asked, and soon more joined in.

"She's right! You should follow through with your duty to please girls!"

"What?"

"Ichika Orimura is our common property!" then all of them sprang up.

"That's right!" he cringes at the many he has to deal with.

"Yamada-sensei, you wouldn't approve a crazy idea like this, would you?" he asked her.

"What? Well, I guess… I'd like the one with the Pocky." He was a little shocked by her answer.

"A-anyway, I need something more normal!"

"How about the maid café?" Laura said, a touch of pink on her cheeks. Everyone looked her way.

"L-Laura?"

"I'm sure it's going to be received well. Besides, an eatery will let you earn back money you spend on it." Charl, though about it a little.

"I think it's a good idea. Why don't we have Ichika be either a butler or a kitchen worker?"

"What?"

"Orimura? As a butler? That sounds great!" soon it was a good topic discussion amongst the girls.

"What do we do about the maid uniforms?"

"I know how to sew." One answered, a girl with blue hair stood up.

"Well, it's decided on the servant café!"

"I agree!" they all cheered. Ichika scratched his check with a finger.

"I guess it's okay if I pretend that's a café with some unique uniforms."

Jason had woken from his sleep, stretching his arms and legs, he looks around remembering he was inside a plane.

"_Attention Jason, this is your captain speaking. We will be approaching the Airport in 15 minutes."_ The pilot spoke, he shakes the rest of his drowsiness away and goes through his weapon inventory once more.

"Shotgun, check. Pistol, check. Magazines, check. Ammunition, check. Team, check. Plan, check. Anger… infinite supply." He took them apart and placed them inside his bag in hidden slots and pockets. Looking out his window, he is showed the sight of Tokyo from above, lights, little figures walking, cars and transport trains moving about.

'_Hang on, Lilly… I'm coming to get you.'_


End file.
